Cheezi and Chungu the Magnificents (1999)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of Don Bluth/20th Century Fox's 1999 animated film Bartok the Magnificent Cast: *Bartok - Cheezi (w/ Chungu as a extra) (The Lion Guard) *Zozi - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Baba Yaga - Madame Mim (The Sword in the Stone) *Ludmilla - Poison Ivy (Batman: The Animated Series) *The Skull - The Cave of Wonders (Aladdin) *Piloff - Lola Boa (Brandy and Mr. Whiskers) *Oble - Kazar (The Wild) *Prince Ivan - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *Vol - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Dragon Ludmilla - Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) Other Cast *Ludmilla's Guards - General Grievous and His Guards (Star Wars) *Townspeople - Various Townspeople in Movies *Head Cossack - Razoul (Aladdin) *Little Boy - David (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2) *Little Girl - Anne Marie (All Dogs Go To Heaven) Scenes: #Cheezi and Chungu the Magnificents (1999) Part 1 - Opening/Cheezi and Chungu's Introduction #Cheezi and Chungu the Magnificents (1999) Part 2 - Enter Bagheera #Cheezi and Chungu the Magnificents (1999) Part 3 - Wart talks with Poison Ivy #Cheezi and Chungu the Magnificents (1999) Part 4 - Cheezi, Chungu and Bagheera's Conversation #Cheezi and Chungu the Magnificents (1999) Part 5 - It's Madame Mim #Cheezi and Chungu the Magnificents (1999) Part 6 - Wart's Been Kidnapped #Cheezi and Chungu the Magnificents (1999) Part 7 - The Cossacks #Cheezi and Chungu the Magnificents (1999) Part 8 - Cheezi and Chungu's Speech #Cheezi and Chungu the Magnificents (1999) Part 9 - "A Possible Hero" #Cheezi and Chungu the Magnificents (1999) Part 10 - The Cave of Wonders #Cheezi and Chungu the Magnificents (1999) Part 11 - Meets Madame Mim ("Someone in my House") #Cheezi and Chungu the Magnificents (1999) Part 12 - Is All Better Now #Cheezi and Chungu the Magnificents (1999) Part 13 - Meets Lola Boa #Cheezi and Chungu the Magnificents (1999) Part 14 - Returning to Madame Mim's #Cheezi and Chungu the Magnificents (1999) Part 15 - Poison Ivy Takes Control #Cheezi and Chungu the Magnificents (1999) Part 16 - Talk with Madame Mim #Cheezi and Chungu the Magnificents (1999) Part 17 - Poor Madame Mim #Cheezi and Chungu the Magnificents (1999) Part 18 - Cheezi and Chungu Tells Poison Ivy to Get Wart Free #Cheezi and Chungu the Magnificents (1999) Part 19 - The Real Poison Ivy #Cheezi and Chungu the Magnificents (1999) Part 20 - Cheezi and Chungu Vs. Poison Ivy #Cheezi and Chungu the Magnificents (1999) Part 21 - Goodbye, Cheezi and Chungu the Magnificents #Cheezi and Chungu the Magnificents (1999) Part 22 - End Credits Movie Used: *Bartok the Magnificent (1999) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: * The Lion Guard * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild (Cutscenes) * The Jungle Book: Rhythm Groove * The Sword in the Stone (1963) * Batman: The Animated Series * Aladdin (1992) * Brandy and Mr. Whiskers * The Wild (2006) * Jurassic World (2015) * Star Wars Franchise * All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 (1996) * All Dogs Go To Heaven (1989) Gallery: Cheezi and Chungu.PNG|Cheezi and Chungu (Sharing the Role) as Bartok Bagheera the Black Panther.jpg|Bagheera (Animated) as Zozi Madam Mim.jpg|Madame Mim as Baba Yaga EY 50 - Poison Ivy.jpg|Poison Ivy as Ludmilla The Cave of Wonders.jpg|The Cave of Wonders as The Skull Lolaboa.png|Lola Boa as Piloff Kazar.jpg|Kazar as Oble Arthur (The Sword in the Stone).jpg|Wart as Prince Ivan Merlin.jpg|Merlin as Vol Indominus Rex.jpg|Indominus Rex as Ludmilla (Dragon) See Also * Teodorastasia (1997) (Preceded) Category:Davidchannel Category:Bartok the Magnificent Movie Spoofs Category:Bartok the Magnificent movie-spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Davidchannel Don Bluth Movies Category:Davidchannel 20th Century Fox movies